


I Can Almost Taste Happiness

by context_please



Series: The Meaning of Brotherhood [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Just Brothers Being Brothers, they're just kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/context_please/pseuds/context_please
Summary: It was in the height of the day that Thor and Loki slipped the guards.





	I Can Almost Taste Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This one's part of a series I did about brotherhood, so sit back and enjoy!

It was in the height of the day that Thor and Loki slipped the guards.

The morning had been boring, beyond dull – as it so often was when their mother wanted to visit her friends, and as soon as Thor spotted the entrance to the Rainbow Bridge he pulled Loki aside.

Thor ducked behind a thick pillar and motioned to his brother with a finger across his lips, staying quiet. The last of the rear guards passed them by, and Thor grinned at his little brother. ‘Let’s go exploring,’ he whispered, eyes alight, ‘across the Bridge.’

An echoing grin spread across Loki’s face, and they giggled wildly as they snuck around the edge of the courtyard to the Bridge. The surface of the shining Bridge was hard, crystalline, all the colours of the Rainbow undulating beneath it. The giant golden dome of the gates came ever closer, gleaming in the high summer sun. When Thor and Loki stumbled into Heimdall, all he did was stare down at them, lips twitching, and gesture them inside.

The next thing Thor knew, his brother was crushing him into damp moss and laughing wildly at him. ‘We’re in Vanaheim! Isn’t it beautiful, brother?’

Thor shoved him off and stood, taking in the sight of the towering trees that rivaled the height of some of the Asgardian watchtowers that surrounded the palace. Trunks stretched seemingly endlessly into the sky, covered in moss, little branches peeking out from hollows and birds chirping happily through the trees. All around them, there was life, noise; something indescribable that filled Thor with a peaceful, calm feeling. When he glanced over at Loki, his little brother was staring around in wonder, seeing trees hundreds of millennia old, yet also seeing newborn baby birds nesting in those very trees.

Loki’s grin was soft and his eyes warm when he turned to Thor, grabbing his hand and taking off through the trees. Around them, the magnificent, ancient forest passed in a blur, vivid green and brown passing in mere moments. It almost seemed as if they had been trapped in their own world, seeing only each other – as if the world finally reflected how Thor always felt. As he looked into his brother’s eyes, it was worth the entire adventure just to see the gleam of true happiness light them from the inside.

He had no idea how long it had been when they finally collapsed into a laughing, breathless heap on the forest floor. The moss was soft under Thor’s back as he lay gasping for air, letting out the occasional giggle. Beside him, Loki still clutched his hand, looking up into the treetops and watching the light shift with the leaves.

Above them, a tiny golden bird burst into life, with long tail feathers and a slim beak, wings fluttering madly. The creature seemed to leak energy, gold wisps of light extending from its body to warm the air around it. It was a beautiful little thing, just hovering above them.

Tentatively, Thor reached out a hand to the tiny creature, staying still as it perched on his finger. Thor could feel the warmth of his brother’s magic against his finger, seeping through his skin like honeyed mead on a hot summer day.

Beside him, Loki said, ‘I think I like this green.’

Thor glanced over to see his brother touch a finger to his white tunic, seeing the dark green colour seep into the fabric and turn it a dark green. With a smile spreading across his face, his little brother by his side, hands still clasped, a magical bird perched on his finger, and lost in the forests of Vanaheim, Thor had never felt more content.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been like two years since I was last here, and a lot has happened. Long story short, I got really insecure and started to hate everything, and I stopped writing altogether for a long time. That being said, someone very close to me has been pushing for me to post something after all this time. Since I've been gone I've had surgery twice, and I've read every single comment y'all have left me, so thank you so much if you're still around. This is basically a deluge of writing that's a little older, since my new stuff is very new. Bear with me, and you'll see lots of content, I guess?


End file.
